Weapon Types
This is just a basic list of old Chinese weapons keep in mind you can look up other old Chinese weapons and add them to the list as you find them (IF YOU CLICK THE YELLOW NUMBERS BY THE TXT ABOUT THE WEAPON YOU CAN SEE A PICTURE OF THE WEAPON) The civilization of ancient China has developed renowned martial arts and battle techniques. The Chinese army was a very successful force commanded by the Chinese emperor in the Asian continent.It checked the power of many other nations in Southeast Asia. The weapons used by the ancient Chinese army were masterpieces of engineering, which evolved throughout the history of China. Here is a list of top 10 Chinese ancient weapons: #1. Gong 弓 http://www.chinawhisper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/bow.jpgThe bown is called “Gong” in Chinese, It enjoyed a long history in ancient China. According to archeological materials, the Chinese began to use bow as early as 2800 years ago, and the archers remained the major arm forces of the imperial army until the late 19th century. Archery was an indispensible item of the exam for military official selection. #2. Qiang 枪 http://www.chinawhisper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/qiang.jpgQiang, which was a type of spear, was an important weapon of the Chinese army. The common Qiang could be described as a spear that had a long staff, and had a steel, iron, or bronze mounted tip. The Qiang was used by the Chinese army for long distance combat that involved throwing these spears, even after firearms were introduced by the Qin Dynasty. #3. Jian 剑 http://www.chinawhisper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/Jian.jpgThe Jian was the king of weapons in ancient China. Not only was this sword used for a very long time, but, it was also one of the greatest masterpieces of Chinese craftsmanship. It was also often known as the ‘sovereign of blades’. The Jian was used by all, including the cavalry and the infantry, irrespective of the functions that the regiment performed. It was often considered as the primary weapon of the ancient Chinese civilization. #4. Dun 盾 http://www.chinawhisper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/dun.jpgThe weapon, known as shield, is a big board (made of metal, wood or leather) worn on the arm or held in the hand. It was used as a battle weapon along with a dagger-axe. The earliest shield of China is said to have come into existence way back in the reign of the Yellow Emperor. #5. Yue 钺 http://www.chinawhisper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/yue.jpgYue is an axe-shaped weapon used in China more than 3,000 years ago. It has a threatening larger-than-necessary blade, heavy but unwieldy. A certain number of Yue axes have been discovered in the ruins of what was once the capital of the Xia (c. 21st century – 16th century BC) and Shang (c. 16th century – 11th century BC) dynasties in today’s Henan Province. #6. Nu 弩 http://www.chinawhisper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/nu.jpgIt was a semi-automatic weapon from 2,400 years ago. In fourth century B.C., the Chinese developed a new kind of crossbow that revolutionized the way siege warfare was fought: That’s a feeder on top and the lever near the end is the repeating action. The repeating crossbow was the first semi-automatic weapon ever invented. Trained soldiers could let fly 10 bolts in 15 seconds before the magazine needed to be reloaded. #7. Dao 刀 http://www.chinawhisper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/dao-china.jpgIn ancient China, the Dao was one of the most widely used weapons. ‘Dao’ was a term that referred to any kind of long weapon. Most of the Dao were long weapons that had blades mounted on their long shafts. Sometimes the Dao were similar to long swords; they had blades attached directly to their handles. The Dao was in many ways similar to the ‘saber’. The blades of these weapons, even today, are considered as masterpieces by the iron smiths of the Chinese civilization. #8. Gun 棍 http://www.chinawhisper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/gun.jpgThe Gun was a basic weapon rather, it was actually a simple staff. The Gun was basically made from bamboo and its usage was accompanied by martial arts. It was a popular weapon of self-defense in China. The Gun, aided by sophisticated martial arts techniques, often proved to be fatal. The Gun was used by the Chinese army, however, bladed weapons dominated the Chinese arsenal. It was often used to train new recruits. Usage on the battlefield was, however, rare. #9. Fu http://www.chinawhisper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/fu.jpgThe axe, or fu, was mostly used by imperial security forces and guards, rather than soldiers. Axes were characterized by one large blade that was often engraved or carved with the image of a powerful animal or a face. The axe was a symbol of power. Fu prevailed during the Shang dynasty. Because of mao and ge became popularity. Fu backed out quickly in the battlefield and then used in people’s daily life. #10. Ji 戟 http://www.chinawhisper.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/08/ji.jpgHalberds, or ji, was used as a military weapon in one form or another from at least as early as the Shang dynasty until the end of the Qing dynasty. They are still used for training purposes by many Chinese martial arts. it consists of a long handle with a curved blade attached to the top and a pointed metal tip. This combination of elements allowed the bearer to slash with the side blade or stab with the tip, making it a very diverse and useful instrument. When later replaced by the simpler spear for military combat, the halberd was carried by ceremonial guards and used in martial arts.